Daring to Escape
by SilverIcy
Summary: A wealthy and uncaring Polyhex Lord's announcement caused his youngling creation made a daring decision. That very decision was shaping and influencing a youngling to become a person whom we all know today. It is a first one-shot prequel of Jazz's Secret


Title: Daring to Escape  
>Author: ladyoceana<br>Rating: PG  
>Verse: G1<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: This one-shot story is considering a prequel of Jazz's Secret.<p>

Notes: This part is originally for part of chapter 5. For an unknown reason, that part becomes a full blown one-shot story. Now go ahead to read and enjoy it! This is unbeta version. I do not own Transformer. Just own my own characters.

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick - 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wealthy sector at Polyhex, Cybertron during Golden Age<strong>

"You _what_? You _can't _do it to me!"

A loud feminine protest voice thundered throughout the room with a full of luxuries that implied that family was extremely rich and one of few noble families can control Polyhex's economy . A shock and anger was clearly evidencing in her exclamation at an announcement that her sire told her.

"Symphony! Do not yell to me." Her Sire scorned her coldly and his deep voice was coloring with displeasure at her disrespect toward him.

"Sire, but I don't want to bond with him!"

"Lord Void and I already have an agreement on a combination of two families. You must bond to him next four orns. That's final!" He ended the heated argument with finality.

A black and white femme pretty youngling stared at her sire with fury. She turned around and stormed out of a room without look back at her Sire.

Symphony walked angrily down the hallway and finally arrived at her berth-room. She opened the doors and passed through it. She slammed the doors in anger. She walked to her berth-room and laid her lithe body on her berth. Her anger toward her Sire finally drained and left her exhausted emotionally.

She wasn't surprised that someday her Sire forced an arranged bond on her when she got close to her mature age. It's very common for nobles to arrange their creations to bond at a young age before they upgrade from younglings to adults.

Lord Void was her Sire's business partner and noble from Kaon. But still, she couldn't believe that her Sire forced her to bond with that emotionless mech who was twice her age and old enough to be her sire. Primus, she met her Sire's business before and her first impression of him was he was too logic and have no emotion at all.

Arg! She didn't want an arranged bond with that mech! She always dreamed that someday she will found her mech destined to be her sparkmate. Found a sparkmate was rare for everyone including nobles. Her late elderly caretaker told her a tragic love story of couple who destined to became sparkmates when she was sparkling. And she loved that story.

Both of her creators were bonded for their duties to their noble families. Her carrier died due a spark-birth complication. She was a sole heiress to her creators' combined huge wealth to control Polyhex's economy. Her Sire was rarely participating in her sparkling days to early youngling days. He always went out to manage his business. Therefore he hired an elderly femme named Freespirit to take care of his sparkling.

Freespirit passed her love for music, singing and dancing to Symphony. She was well-fit for her old age. She taught her to dance and sing. It's so much fun to dance and sing with her caretaker! Sometimes, her caretaker sneaked out with her to see the music festivals in order to participate to dance and sing .These were the wonderful times with her caretaker and Freespirit became 'grand-creator' figure to Symphony.

But…unfortunately her Sire found out that Freespirit took Symphony to the festival. Someone spotted them at festival and informed him. Her Sire was elitist and his dislike of associate with commoners was very strong. He was displeasing to find out that his creation sang and danced with commoners that he look down. Besides, he thought of music, singing and dancing were waste of time. He fired and kicked Freespirit out of home. Symphony was just recently became youngling at that time.

She cried and begged her elderly caretaker to stay as Freespirit packed her personal things. Before Freespirit left, she tenderly hugged her and told her that Symphony always take her saying to her spark.

"Ya are wonderful youngling and best student Ah has and taught in my life. Don't let yar sire dampen yar passion for music! Find a way to continue to dance and sing! Ah have a faith that ya will become best singer ever in Cybertron. Remember, don't let anyone stop ya from follow yar dream!"

That's a last time she heard Freespirit said to her, Freespirit was disappearing and never seen ever again.

Her sire hired a noble instructor to teach her how to behave like noble, manage the assets and follow the duties what noble society expects. Symphony resisted an instructor's lessons at first and her sire punished her harshly by forbade her to dance and sing in her own home for a rest of her life. She crudely obeyed her sire and learnt from her instructor.

But his harsh punishment did not prevent her to find a loophole by sneaked out of home and found a small private seclude area nearby her home. It's where she found a free time to practice her hobbies when her sire was out of a town. She secretly bought and kept her collection of music, dance and song instructions in her secret location. She also learnt to how to disguise her identity by apply temporary silver painting coat on her armors and wore a visor that she secretly bought it.

And she learnt to duplicate her late caretaker's accent to mask her obvious noble-accent speech. It's very difficult to talk with commoner's accent when you grew up as a noble. But thank to her persistence, she manage to talk and sound like a genuine commoner. So she could participate to dance and sing in music festival without a fear of being discovered by her sire or someone. She never stayed at festival for too long in case her sire might discover that she wasn't at home.

Throughout a rest of her youngling days, Symphony was became expert on sneaking in and out of home, and evading the questions that her sire or people inquired about where she was at or came from. She was content to continue her secret hobbies that hidden from her sire's optics. (In far future, she later admit to Prowl that she secretly hook on a thrill of sneaking in and out of home, which it lead into her became saboteur.)

…Until her sire announced that she will bond to Lord Void, Symphony decided that it was the last straw. As she laid her lithe body on her berth, her processor was calculating and planning her escape from her loveless home. Frankly, she did not care about neither a wealth nor a noble society and prefer to do something that made her very happy.

She was rising out of her berth. Firstly, she had to take a bath to remove her scent with special solvents that she secretly bought it. She went into washing rack that connected to her berth-room. Five breems later, she completed her scent removal and put her special solvents back in her special sub-space pocket. She went out of washing rack and then packed her few valuable possessions such as some allowance credits.

She had a plenty of credits (she won few prizes credits in singing or dancing contests when she was in disguise) that kept at secret location. It was enough to buy a ticket to another city and pay a random medic to apply permanent silver coating on armor and alter her appearance. She also planned to keep a visor all time. So her sire or others won't recognize her. She took an extra sub-space pocket for carried her prized music collections. She was walking to the doors. She opened little and poked her head to look around the hall-ways. It was empty.

Symphony quietly came out of her room. She closed and locked the door to fool her sire or other servants to think that she was still in her berth-room. She walked down the hallway stealthy. She constantly checked out around the corners or behind her back in order to make sure that no one spotted her. Of course, she knew that her home had at least secret several escape routes that she discovered when she explored in order to sneak out of home.

She arrived at the unused storage room. She hacked and overridden the door locks with ease. She actually learnt how to hack and override the door locks and very good at do that.

_Click! _A storage door was shifting and unlocking.

She was resetting quickly the lock mode in door lock. She went in and closed the door slowly.

_Click!_ A door sealed and locked securely.

Symphony lowered her upper body and her hands touched the floor to look for something. Haha! There!

A storage room had a trapdoor in a floor. A trapdoor led to small tunnel. She grunted when she opened a trapdoor. It revealed that a worn-out small ladder attach to a side of top hole to the dark floor. Before she went in, she took out her visor of her personal sub-space pocket and put her visor on her optics. A visor glowed when it connected to her optics. She turned on its night vision in her visor and went down the small ladder. She pulled the trapdoor close along climb down the ladder. As soon as s trapdoor closed and she touched the bottom, her world plunged into darkness. An only glowing visor is a light source in darkness.

She blinked and adjusted her night vision to see though the darkness. She could see the tunnel and walked through a small tunnel. For 3 breems later, she was arriving at an end of tunnel. There was other ladder connected to a roof of a tunnel. She climbed the ladder and raised her servo to push the door open.

_Creak! _That's a sound signal of a door opened. A light appearing and her visor change into normal mode. Her optics blinked and adjusted to lights. It revealed that a tunnel exit is a middle of secluded metal wildwood nearby her home. She came out of a tunnel exit and quickly closed the door. She ran to her secret location and finally arrived at her secret location. She quickly took out and put her prized collections into her extra sub-space pocket. She checked out to make sure everything is in her sub-space pockets. Once it was done, she sprinted and ran to the traveler ship ports where she will bought a ticket to travel to other city.

Symphony ran away so far that she never looked back at her past and loveless home.

Unbeknownst to Symphony, her decision to run away from home will lead her to find her sparkmate that she always long for in far future.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whew! That's a quite interesting prequel story i write to portray that young femme to become Jazz what we all know today.<p> 


End file.
